You Don't Know Me
by hazydaze
Summary: Set in KKBB but a bit AU. Ianto and John talk about Jack. Jack/Ianto.


A/N: Okay, so another outing in the Janto fandom but I'm still testing the waters. I don't know if I'll sink or swim yet.

They had gotten into a fight. When no one was around, the shouting had started. Ianto had kept his mouth shut about the whole Captain John incident but he couldn't sit there looking at John's smug face anymore. He knew the other man could see the relationship he had with Jack written on his face.

John was taunting him with it. He had gotten up in Ianto's face, telling him Jack would never choose him. Never give up what they had. Ianto turned his back as if to walk away until he heard that snide laugh. The triumphant laugh, but enough was enough. Turning Ianto punched the other man in the face. He felt a deep satisfaction when John pulled his hand away from his mouth and saw the blood on his fingers.

"So the teaboy thinks he has game?" John laughed, as he tackled Ianto, the pair grunted as they hit the floor. It wasn't that John was stronger or a better fighter than Ianto, he had that edge…that murderous edge that Ianto didn't. Even after all he had been through there was still something innocent about him. That's why he feigned game over. The two stood up before Ianto kicked his foot out into the other man's groin.

Ianto let out a bitter laugh as John keeled over clutching himself. Ianto patted John's face as he bent down. "Never believe in what you know. Because everything you do…is a lie."

John growled and yanked Ianto's leg with a free hand and pulled him over. Ianto fell backwards, hitting a tray that was behind them. He knew that blood would be trickling down his forehead in a minute.

John laughed not dissimilarly to Ianto, "Look kid I'd like to say its all flowers and silly girly stuff but its not. Jack…Jack is complicated and you're not ready for that."

"You don't know me." Ianto told him, looking up at the ceiling.

"No I don't but I know Jack…better than you or anyone in this god forsaken place." John coughed and turned on to his side, looking at Ianto. "Jack is damaged, broken. He won't stay. Not because he doesn't love you but 'cause he doesn't want to watch you die."

Ianto felt panic rising in him for a moment, did John know about Jack? Or would Jack eventually move on rather than losing each of them. They had lost so many, Suzie and Lisa included. Torchwood killed people.

"Jack isn't that man anymore." Ianto said with confidence. "He's…different."

"Whatever…" John mocked as he tried to pull himself up. John made a last ditch at pushing Ianto over as he stood up. Their attempts at beating each other up now were oddly pathetic.

Sighing, Ianto finally pulled himself up and went in search of a coffee mug he could throw at John's head.

Jack had returned after meeting up with Tosh and Owen, they had shown him the alternative readings on the blowfish and the interspectrum analysis that could pinpoint where the thing had come through but Jack wasn't watching them. He was watching Ianto, shuffling around the hub. Jack, from his office could have sworn Ianto was wearing a bandage on his face. Turning he then looking at John who was currently making crude comments at Gwen who proceeded to slap him around the back of the head.

Jack shook himself out of his reverie, "Okay guys, stop talking about it and do it." Jack said authoritatively. Tosh looked startled but Owen nodded and cocked his head gesturing for them to leave.

"Ianto!" Jack bellowed, "I need to see you in my office."

John laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair, relaxing, "It that how they do it now?"

Gwen shook her head in disgust and was tempted to hit him again when Ianto threw a waste paper cup back and it hit John in the face. No one could hide their amusing and appreciating for Ianto's good shot.

"Sir?" Ianto called as he walked in Jack's office. Jack was pacing behind his desk, like he usually did when he was in deep thought. Looking up, his eyes went straight to the gash that decorated Ianto's head. Jack crossed the room in a few strides, held Ianto's face in his hands and frowned. Jack's fingers danced lightly, probing the wound, concern rolling of him in waves.

"You didn't have that when I left." Jack told him.

"No sir." Ianto agreed.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed. Ianto blinked slowly, he knew that Jack wanted him to admit what happened but he couldn't. Too many thoughts now whizzed around in his brain. All of them questioning his relationship with the man in front of him.

"I have things…" Ianto told Jack as he turned to leave but Jack caught his wrist. It was a thing between them. A simple touch to draw the other back. Ianto stared at Jack's thumb as he slowly rubbed his wrist. It sent shivers down Ianto's spine but he wouldn't give in. Not today. Today he needed to be alone.

"It's fine, I'll be back later" Ianto told him honestly. Jack nodded as he knew he had no other option. But granted he and John would be having words.

Ianto turned and walked out of the room but before he left he muttered loudly enough so Jack could hear him but low enough no one else would notice, "We do have a date after all"


End file.
